A conventional hanger includes two fixed shoulder bars protruding rightwardly and leftwardly from a central hanging hook for hanging a jacket, suit or dress thereon and a cross bar horizontally secured between the two shoulder bars for hanging a pair of trousers or the like. However, since the two shoulder bars of the conventional hanger are made as a fixed type, it can not be folded to minimize its volume, thereby being inconvenient for portable uses, especially unsuitable for travel purposes. Meanwhile the fixed shoulders of the hanger have a fixed length for each bar so that a jacket or a sweater of a big size, when hung on a small hanger having shorter length of the two shoulder bars than a width of two opposite shoulder portions of the jacket or sweater for a long time, will become crumpled, wrinkled or lumped.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional hanger and invented the present foldable and telescopic hanger.